Many applications employ out-of-system components. For example, an integrated circuit (IC) may be coupled with impedance matching elements, decoupling capacitors, integrated capacitors, or other peripherals, such as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). These components conventionally are located external to the main package and thus consume additional area or space on the system board or elsewhere. For example, these components may be provided on top of a die resulting in an increase of overall package height, or side by side with the die resulting in an increase of package area. Although components may be embedded within a packaging substrate or mounted on the packaging substrate, additional complexities result. For example, routing to avoid the embedded/mounted component becomes an issue. Moreover, embedded components are difficult to test.
Thus, there is a need to bring such external components into the package itself.